With the development of information communication technology, a variety of end-point terminals, such as a Mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a Personal Multimedia Player (PMP), and an Ultra Mobile Personal Computer (UMPC) which are capable of playing documents, images, and moving images (hereinafter, unless otherwise described, ‘documents, images, and moving images’ are simply called ‘content’, for convenience of description), are being used. A user downloads desired content from a Personal Computer (PC) on to the end-point terminal and plays the downloaded content. There is a problem in that the desired content cannot be downloaded while a user is moving or when the user cannot access a PC.
In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed technology in which communication means capable of accessing a near-field communication network, such as bluetooth or UltraWideBand (UWB), is added to an end-point terminal and the end-point terminal and a mobile communication terminal are connected over the near-field communication network.
Meanwhile, in order to handle various tastes and needs of a user, a mobile communication terminal uses various sound effects (the sound effects include all sound effects, such as ring tones, incoming ring tones, and operating sounds) which may be used while the mobile communication terminal is in use). The sound effects are basically provided by a manufacturer, but there is a problem in that the provided sound effects cannot handle all tastes and needs of users. In order to handle various tastes and needs of users, communication companies or partners continuously generate and supply the sound effects. A user searches for, downloads, and uses a desired sound effect by manipulating the Internet or a mobile communication terminal.
Meanwhile, a user may want part of or the entire music file, being heard or stored, to be in the sound effects of a mobile communication terminal, while listening to music through an end-point terminal. In this case, the user searches a sound effect corresponding to the music file being heard or stored (‘a sound effect corresponding a music file being heard or stored’ is hereinafter simply called ‘relevant sound content’) using a computer or the mobile communication terminal. If there is a search result, the user downloads the sound effect and uses the downloaded sound effect. If there is no search result, the user has to provide the music file of the end-point terminal to a service server, download the relevant sound content generated by the service server, and use the downloaded sound content. This makes a user inconvenient in using relevant sound content because the user has to perform lots of steps. In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed technology for converting a music file into relevant sound content for use in a mobile communication terminal in the form of a program executable in a computer. This method is however problematic in that it requires a user to have a high level of knowledge of a computer or a file structure.